Final rápido
by Innefable
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot de cómo podrían terminar juntos el conde y el hada, precaución algo podría ser "spoiler" de las novelas aunque solo he leído hasta la cuarta .


Lydia se miraba al espejo y no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió voltear hacia un lado y noto lo muy malhumorada que estaba a la costurera mientras daba puntadas rápidas y precisas en el vestido. Y al fondo de la habitación Ermine meditaba sobre que ramo luciría mejor, en acompañamiento de los ramilletes de la iglesia.

-¿Cómo llegue a esto?- se pregunto, a pesar que conocía muy bien la respuesta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

Cuando Lidia era pequeña siempre fue categorizada como una niña extraña: con sus enormes ojos verde pálido, su desarreglado cabello de color oxido, y el hecho que aseguraba poder ver y tratar con hadas la convirtieron en la "exentica y algo loca" chica de su pueblo.

Aun así, Lydia nunca considero su probable soltería como un problema, tal vez porque aun era muy inmadura y esperaba encontrar alguien que la entendiera y la amara como su escéptico y científico padre amo a su madre; lo que fuera, lo cierto es que Lydia era una joven que vivía una vida aparentemente buena, hasta que se convirtió en "doctora de hadas" (no es que la hadas den realmente muchos problemas, las eventualidades con las hadas las originan las personas como…) del nuevo "Conde caballero azul".

Edgar era un villano carismático que había obtenido el título del Conde gracias a la ayuda de Lydia, por eso en "agradecimiento" el la había contratado como su especialista en hadas particular y la había metido en muchos problemas, con diversos tipos de hadas y otras cuestiones "paranormales", por estar en guerra con "El príncipe" y Ulysses, arrastrando a Lydia de por medio. Ya llevan un poco más de un año en ese ir y venir, hasta que Lydia dejo de ser Doctora de hadas y también Lydia Calton:

Es algo conocido que a las hadas les encantan los niños humanos y en ocasiones raptan a estos niños y dejan a sus propios bebes de intercambio… Esto había pasado con Lydia, ella no era una joven con el don de ver a las hadas como su madre, ella era un hada. Se entero de ello cuando la verdadera Lydia Calton apareció de la nada, era una joven hermosa, como la difunta señora Calton, con hermosos ojos azules agua y suave cabello castaño, como el señor Calton.

Con un simple toque y la señoría Calton tomo su lugar, mientras Lydia quedo reducida a ser una lucecita del tamaño de un alfiler, Lydia no sabía si solo las hadas podían o no, el cambio de persona, por que todo el mundo actuaba como si la joven de ojos azules siempre hubiese sido Lydia Calton, ni siquiera su padre pareció cuestionarse. Así fue como Lydia pasó de ser Lydia Calton Doctora de Hadas del Conde Ashenbert a una creatura mágica, que nadie veía.

El único que parecía molesto era kelpie, pero ante la idea de que ya se podía casar con Lydia sin que ella se opusiera por su labor como doctora, le conciliaron su enojo de que una extraña se digiera Lydia Calton, pero Lydia se sentía herida, en su cabeza no se hacía a la idea de que no era Lydia Calton, que sus padres no eran sus padres, que era invisible para el señor Calton, para Edgar y para todo el mundo; que ya no era una respetada doctora para las hadas, que ahora no conocía su verdadero nombre.

Pero no se dejo vencer y paso mucho tiempo en el reino de las hadas, buscando respuestas a una serie de interrogantes que tal vez no tenían caso. Como el tiempo en el reino de las hadas no es uniforme, en algunos lugares es más rápido y en otro más lento, solo hablemos que en el mundo humano transcurrieron dos años, y Lydia fue llevada de regreso a la mansión del Edgar debido a que ella aun llevaba la sortija de la luna:

Era curioso porque al volverse pequeña el anillo no se había desprendido de su dedo, ni tampoco se había encogido junto con ella, sino mas bien la había rodeado por la cintura como un corsé, con la piedra de luna en su espalda como un gran moño. Gracias al anillo Kelpie no había sido muy insistente en llevarla consigo a sus tierras, aunque tampoco pudo seguir viviendo en el mundo humano, ya una argolla que va flotando no es muy bien vista.

Por mucho tiempo se debatió de volver a esa casa, tal vez podía ayudar a la verdadera Lydia con su tarea de Doctora en hadas, como Nico le había sugerido, pero después se desanimaba, no estaba segura de soportar el hecho de que Edgar no pudiera verla y el poder para tomar una forma humana le era inalcanzable, y ahora estaba en su antigua sala de trabajo esperando a que el conde le quitara la Luna.

"La necesita para su prometida", le dijo el hada que mandaron a buscarla. ¿Con quién se casaría Edgar?, ¿con la verdadera Lydia, Ermine o con alguna noble o aristócrata señorita?, la pregunta la estaba molestando, hasta que apareció Nico por la ventana y nada mas al verla se abalanzo sobre ella a restregarse y ronronear. "¡Nico!, ¿Nico qué haces? Pareces un gato" en otro momento el hada hubiese tomado esas palabras como un insulto, pero estaba tan feliz de ver a Lydia que no le importo, en eso llego el señor Tompkins y sonrió feliz a la argolla, la saludo simplemente con señorita y dejo una taza de té para ella y un vaso de licor para Nico.

Intentaba sacarle información al gato sobre con quien se casaría Edgar y cuando sucedió, se transformo en humana de la nada y Ermine entro por la puerta y le coloco una bata encima, al parecer creyó que aparecería desnuda, porque ya tenía preparado un vestido para ella. Haciendo que Lydia se sintiera sumamente asustada y treicionada.

"La señorita Calton nos contacto con un hada que ha hecho una pócima para volverla humana… solo debe tomarla todos los días… es mejor si es Conde pude hablar con usted de frente, ha que platique con una joya" decía la joven intentando apaciguar la furia de la joven.

En el transcurso del día Ermine le explico, que Raven se había dado cuenta inmediatamente del cambio de persona y había herido a la señorita Calton cuando se dio cuenta que Lydia no regresaba, así que Nico tuvo que explicar lo del cambio de bebes y el hecho que Lydia se fuera a vivir como un hada y que la joven frente a ellos era la verdadera Lydia y era también una doctora en hadas, criada por hadas, y que el gato no dio más ilustración.

También que Edgar no pudo confiar en la nueva Lydia debido a su sospecha de que la hubiese mandado el príncipe, y su desencanto a ser "una joven común"; y también como se dio cuenta que la señorita Calton (Ermine no deja de denominar a la verdadera Lydia así) pareció comenzar a interesarse por el alumno de su padre, por lo que el rubio metió su cuchara para que se casaran, el quedar como el cuyo amor fue rechazado, y además que la joven renunciara como su doctora de hadas y como Nico se había quedado en la mansión, para ayudar a Edgar con su incansable lucha contra su enemigo (y por que prefería la vida que le daba el Conde).

"He escuchado que Edgar se va a casar pronto…" dejo caer mientras cenaba esperando a que el susodicho regresara de un viaje a una de sus territorios, "apenas se van a comprometer, pero no dudo que el amo desee casarse pronto, dependerá de la joven" dijo Ermine intentando no dar muchos detalles, pero Lydia continuaba preguntando, "no sé su nombre, al parecer es una señorita de una familia decente, su barco naufrago en la isla del conde, ya sabe, dónde estaba la espada, por eso no sabemos mucho de ella", con eso a Lydia la asalto la duda de que esta joven fuera otra enviada del príncipe, la idea no la dejo dormir en toda la noche, mientras miraba al sortija que había regresado a su dedo.

Con el alba regreso el conde a la mansión y se prendió de Lydia como un niño a su madre no bien ella bajo de su habitación, "Edgar suéltame, ¿qué va a pensar tu prometida?", se quejo lidia y el joven rubio sonrió para después comentar que no sabía que Lydia fuera tan celosa.

"tue eres mi prometida" no lo pudo creer él se había vuelto loco, ella no era Lydia Calton, nisiquiera una persona, era un hada, un ser diferente "que importa Timpkins desciende de una sirena y Raven tiene un duende dentro de sí" pero si nisiqiera se dio cuenta de que ella no era Lydia, si no fuera por Raven seguiría pensando que Lydia era Lydia (talvez no era la forma de decirlo), "claro que me daría cuenta que no eras tú, si no tiene tus hermosos ojos verdes dorado y tu precioso cabello color caramelo", e insistió hasta que Lydia se rindió.

Así Edgar no solo se había desprendido de la señorita Calton al casarla con un joven estudiante del señor Calton, si no también había convencido a Nico de que mandara a buscar a Lydia con un hada, mientras encontraba la manera de atarla a el por siempre: la poción había sido lo difícil de conseguir, pero una vez que convenció a ese ambicioso pixie con ayuda de Nico, consiguió el remedio al cuerpo de hada de Lydia y un fuerte aliado contra El príncipe; el resto fue muy sencillo: difundir el rumor de una joven cuyo barco naufrago en su isla, y como esta joven se convierte en la protegida del Conde y después en su prometida.

"¿qué nombre te gustaría? Yo prefiero Lydia, pero tal vez quieras algo como Titania o Diana, no te preocupes por pesar en un apellido, pronto llevaras el mío" "Edgar no puedes instigarme una vida falsa, no es tan fácil y no quiero vivir un mentira", "sabes que yo puedo hacer que las mentiras sean verdades, así como tú me convertiste en el descendiente del Caballero azul", la discusión llevo su tiempo pero aun así Edgar ya tenía todo previsto, la llevo a todos los eventos de alcurnia y hasta hizo un baile para presentarla. Aunque por supuesto el sabia que nada de eso serviría para retener a Lydia, pero la conocía y sabía que si la dejaba seguir trabajando como "embajadora" entre Hadas y humanos, su sentido de responsabilidad la encadenaría, lo que no previo es que a Lydia no le interesaba escapar de él: que durante su destierro voluntario se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quería a Edgar, pero algo la molestaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::….

El camino al altar no era muy largo, aunque le pareció muy corto, la ceremonia seria esplendida, pero sin mucha gente, solo "amigos muy íntimos", Lydia Fayette Aethewine* se veía hermosa en el vestido de novia, caminaba con mucha duda hacia al altar, donde el Conde Edgar J. C. Ashenbert le esperaba.

Ante un compromiso tan eventual, todo mundo murmuraba siempre sobre la figura de la joven, algunas damas la tachaban de busca fortunas, pero en su mayoría se rumoraba que el joven conde aun sufría por el rechazo de la señorita Calton, bueno ahora la señora J., quien también se llamba Lydia.

"¿Porque esa mirada tan triste?", pregunto el novio al levantar el velo "No te puedes casar realmente conmigo, no soy real" susurro la joven sin saber a donde quería llegar con el comentario, considerando la situación "soy un hada"…"siempre lo has sido" contesto el otro tomando su mano y besando la piedra de la luna.


End file.
